Now I Just Realize
by ArdNova
Summary: I was glad I had her by my side. She makes me at ease and makes me calm but when I knew she was going to leave, why do i feel sad about. Why am i feeling this way...? Oneshot RikouxTsurara.


**My new story: RnR**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

* * *

"It's hot!"

Humans are capable of withstanding a normal weather temperature but for a yokai who was raised in cold and snowy mountains won't hold out for long.

*sigh*

While letting out a sigh, she continues to do her duty without any signs of tiredness or laziness. Her bright smile can make your heart at ease and the gorgeous eyes that may captivate you. Tsurara, the most trusted aide of the third heir is helping Wakana to dry the clothes outside the warm heat of the sun. While enjoying her work, she was called by a familiar voice that she always wants to hear.

"Tsurara"

A desperate sound calling out her name.

"Ah….Tsurara I found you"

The chestnut colored hair with glasses on, wearing a plain white shirt with blue sleeves and khaki shorts came closer to the yuki-onna who was doing her daily duty and ask her master.

"Ri..Rikou-sama…what's wrong, is there any problem?"

Looking at her master who is wearing an ordinary clothes and not seeing him wear his usual attire at home asked with a puzzled look. The reply came short as he was catching his breath like he was running at his might.

"Tsu….Tsurara…..I….I want you…to….to come with me this afternoon at the city"

"Wha…what for Rikou-sama?"

Putting the clothes she was holding into the basket, she asked him what exactly are they gonna do later in the afternoon.

"Grandpa said he wants us to buy some thin cloths in the shop in the city. I asked him to do it on his own but he said he was too old and too tired to walk around in this hot day. Well I have no choice but buy it for him but going there alone is no fun so I invited you to come with me..is it ok for you Tsurara?"

Looking at her with pleading eyes, the ice maiden can't refuse the request of her master but she was still in her household duties so he can't go with him.

"I am sorry Rikou-sama but I have still a lot to do in the Nura house"

"I..I see, it can't be helped then"

Rikou made a sad face that made Tsurara worry. She wanted to go but she can't because of her duties. Much to her dismay she was going to leave when Wakana interrupted.

"It's ok Tsurara, you can go with Rikou this afternoon"

"Wa…Wakana-sama, but I have a lot of things to do in the house an-"

"It's alright Tsurara, I can ask for help for Kejouro and take care of your things while you're gone"

"But..but"

"No buts Tsurara, you can have fun with Rikou this afternoon and-"

Wakana then lean closer to Tsurara's ear and said softly.

"You can also call this a date, hehe"

Hearing those words, Tsurara then covered her face with her white sleeves which became red and glanced at Wakana who is smiling mischievously.

"Wa…Wakana-sama, please don't think it that way, we…we..I mean Rikou-sama just asked me to go wi..with him in the city and it..it is not some sort of kind of da…da..date….uwaaahh"

Blushing so hard, she covered her face again with her sleeves because of embarrassment. Seeing her reaction, Wakana can't help but laugh at the ice maiden who is cute when she is shy especially when it is about Rikou.

"Tsurara, are you alright, your face is somewhat burning up. Are you ok?"

Rikou who was not understanding the situation, asked the ice maiden and came closer but he took a step back when gentle hands hold onto his shoulder.

"Now..now Rikou, you don't have to worry about Tsurara. She is not ill or something but I guess she is looking forward to your alone-walk-with-you later"

"Wa…Wa…Wakana-sama, tha..that's not it!"

Tsurara began to panic while blushing red and try to defend herself with all of her might but no use. She was defeated by a simple smile Wakana gave to her.

"Haha. Tsurara, you're so cute when your shy. Well you better prepare yourself and take care alright?"

"Ye….Yes Wakana-sama"

After giving a positive response, the master and servant was the only ones left making an awkward silence around them. Tsurara who is aware of the atmosphere, remembered what happened two months ago after what happen in the school gym.

The unexpected action Rikou took made the maiden's heart skip a lot of beats when he attempted to kiss her while they are trapped in the school equipments where Rikou was on top of her. That moment made Tsurara close her eyes because of excitement and happiness but it was interrupted when Aotabo arrived at the scene. Fixing themselves, immediately Rikou then walk out in the scene first then Tsurara followed him and Aotabo left inside the gym. Asking her master with no valid reason, Rikou answered while avoiding her gaze and knowing what he had done back there.

When they got home, the silent treatment of the both of them is still going on. Rikou who is avoiding Tsurara and Tsurara who is worried to her master followed him towards his room then she was stopped with his words.

"Tsurara, I'm ok from here, you can go back"

"Ri…Rikou-sama, are you ok? You didn't even look at me when I ask you and I feel like your avoiding me. If the reason is about what happen in the school then I'll for-"

"No I'm not avoiding you Tsurara and what happen back there was not the reason also….it's just that…."

"…."

"…..I…..I…"

"….Ri….Rikou-sama?"

"…..Fo..forget it. It's nothing. Goodnight Tsurara."

"But…but Rikou-sama, what about dinner?"

He then went to his room and closes the shoji door without giving her a reply. Tsurara who is outside his room, made a worried face and went to the kitchen and fix dinner. The following day, Tsurara then went to his room, still recalling what happen yesterday can't help but feel nervous. As she arrived, she met her master and was going to say something when he just passes through her without any morning greetings. The ice maiden became more worried about their status. One week later, they only exchange smiles when they see each other at the hall or during breakfast and dinner. A month passed and they began to communicate again but only a small 'good morning' or 'how's your day' was the words they can came up with. One month and two weeks, others began to notice the situation between master and servant and tried to help restore their good relationship. Planning to combine the two to have a patrol over the city in two weeks time, with the help of the Supreme Commander, their plan went successful making the master and servant alone together. The plan was a success when they had their talk and settle everything on the end of the month. The cheerful laugh and warm smile came back to their faces and the Nura house became lively again.

Going back, while Rikou is staring towards the ground and Tsurara who began to panic, cut-off the bad atmosphere.

"Say Rikou-sama, let's get ready and meet up in the front gate"

"Ah…..O..Ok Tsurara, I'll meet you later then, see ya."

Turning his back while waving a short goodbye, the ice maiden sighed again and calmed herself and prepare for the date….no it's not a date but an errand in the city.

Wearing a bright yellow shirt with white long sleeve, a blue skirt and pure white scarf around her neck, Tsurara was waiting for her young master to arrive in the gate. As she was standing there for some time, her master arrived.

"Sorry Tsurara for the wait…it took me a while to get proper attire"

"No..no, it's ok Rikou-sama it's not like I was waiting for long"

"Really?, Phew, thank goodness."

In front of her, a boy same height as her was wearing a red shirt inside an off-gray hooded shirt and wearing a deep blue pants. Seeing this, she thought that despite being a Lord of Pandemonium her master was still a human. Not noticing she was looking at him for a while, the blushing yokai/human asked the ice maiden.

"Tsu…Tsurara? Wh…why are you staring at me like that..is..is something wr..wrong?"

"Ugh..So..Sorry Rikou-sama, I didn't mean to stare at you, I was just thinking something that's all. Ha-ha"

Panicking and embarrass, she made a lousy excuse to the flushed Rikou who is looking at her then glanced away.

"Ara… How lovely to see this young couple"

"We are not a couple!" both in unison.

Wearing a warm smile, Wakana teased the two lovebirds whose faces are red and embarrassed. Knowing things might get awkward for the two, she came closer and pat both of their heads and telling them.

"I'm just kidding. Well you better hurry now or you might come home late. Be careful on the road you two and Rikou protect Tsurara. Even if she is a yokai, she is still a woman and a man must protect the woman you know."

Smiling mischievously she looked at them. Rikou, on the other hand, who accepted defeat because he will just be ignored if he will argue to his mom about the situation, just simply nodded and start walking outside the gate with Tsurara. Feeling the atmosphere begun to lighten, they waved goodbye to Wakana who is standing near the gates seeing them off but the good atmosphere didn't last when the smiling widow shouted something unexpected for both of them to hear.

"Have fun on your date you two!"

"uggah…."

"….ughhh.."

Hearing those words, the two began to blush and glanced each other then few seconds later their gazes are on opposite directions.

Walking in the street side by side while the heavy atmosphere was around them arrived at their destination. Waiting for someone to break the silence, Rikou made the courage to do so.

"Well, where here so...let's get what grandpa wants so that we can go back early home"

"Ye..yes…Rikou-sama!"

Tsurara nodded with agreement who is still taken aback on Wakana's words.

Getting the things his grandfather wants he glanced at his watch at saw that it was still 3:30pm. Still have enough time before going back home, he looked at Tsurara and both of their eyes met then averting their gazes each other after the contact.

"Ri..Rikou-sama, not that we are done…I think we should go home"

Tsurara who is blushing so hard looked at her master who is glancing on a nearby shop.

"Let's go.."

"Wait…Tsurara"

"Ehhh?...What's wrong Rikou-sama?"

"..It…It…"

"Rikou-sama?"

"Well, I was planning to walk around in the city while we are here also we have plenty of time before it gets dark and we only get this kind of rare occasions that we can go have fun and relax because of work so…..will you join me Tsurara?"

"Uhmmmm…"

"…"

Rikou began to make a sad face. Seeing this Tsurara accept defeat and accept his offer.

"Yes..Rikou-sama, I will join you and protect you from harm"

"Tsurara, there's no need to go that far; we are just here to relax and have fun and I'm confident that the yokais won't bother us for awhile alright?"

"Ye…Yes Rikou-sama"

"Alright. Yosh, let's go around the town Tsurara and maybe we can encounter an ice cream shop, my treat."

Hearing the word 'ice' she suddenly forgot the awkward atmosphere and accept his offer with open arms. Both of them start walking around, visiting different shops and encountering different people they walk along the streets. Enjoying their time together, they noticed it was quite late and start heading home.

Tired.

Both of them felt the same thing. Walking for around while the heat of the sun is on them made their bodies lost its will to function. Witnessing the two sitting in front of the door, Wakana made a small giggle and said.

"Looks like you really enjoyed your date together. Huhu"

"Oka-san please stop that!"

"Ara, Rikou are you accepting the fact that you are a couple?"

"I didn't and stop calling us a couple because the truth is we're not" denying it while blushing.

Tsurara who was near the mother and son conversation didn't have time to react because her body has no energy left except opening her eyes.

"Yes, yes. How's your walk around the city, were you alright?"

"Yes. Everything's fine and nothing unusual happened."

"I see that's good then"

"Well I got to hand these stuff grandpa asked so see you later mom"

"Ok Rikou."

Seeing his son run off towards the room where Nurarihyon was staying, she looked at the tired ice maiden now sitting on the wooden floor and leaning against a wall.

"Hehe. Looks like your really exhausted Tsurara"

"Yes Wakana-sama. The heat is killing me like I was really melting"

"But you endure it…..for Rikou?"

Tsurara didn't give an immediate reply and she simply nodded and ended the conversation.

"Looks like you can't stand up in that state, I'll call Kejouro for help"

"There is no need to do that Wakana-sama, I'm alright I can still stand up"

Tsurara immediately stood up in her position to avoid being a burden more to her comrade Kejouro who is doing her chores while she was gone.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good?"

"I'm ok Wakana-sama, I'm a yokai remember and a yokai has a lot of stamina. Ha-ha"

"If I can't help then I will just follow you to be sure"

"Sure…Wakana-sama"

Seeing her determination, she let her walk by herself and followed her behind.

Arriving at her room, she glanced at Wakana and said thanks for accompanying her towards her room. Wakana who was no problem with it, smiled and went back shortly in the kitchen. After seeing the widow off, she stood still gazing the night sky then head inside her room to organize her futon.

Slowly fixing her futon, she heard footsteps coming fast towards her. Much as she expected, it was her master's steps that is looking at her with worried face.

"Tsurara, are you alright?"

"Huh? Ah, yes Rikou-sama"

"Thank goodness..I thought you were sick?"

"Sick?. I'm not sick Rikou-sama I just need some rest that's all."

"Really?"

"Ye….Yes"

Seeing her master worried about her, she can't help but feel happy and blush hard. Thinking what she should do next, she start a conversation to avoid another-awkward-moment.

"Say, Rikou-sama, did you have fun today?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming with me today, it helped me relieve of all the problems I encountered in the past"

"I was glad I can help"

Glancing at the sakura tree, Rikou asked which he didn't predicted he will say it.

"Tsurara"

"Yes Rikou-sama, is there something matter?"

"Well, I…, How should I put this…are you….you know….."

"Hmmm….Rikou-sama?"

"Ah, well are you….I mean do you have…someone you like?"

Her eyes widened as her master change his gaze towards her with serious eyes and asked that question which she least expect. Can't create a right reaction she just simply touched her face with her bold hands and said.

"Uhmm…Ri..Rikou-sama….what's gotten in you all of a sudden…as..asking me that kind of ques..question?

Seeing her in embarrass state, Rikou can't help but be embarrass as well then avert his gaze to prevent his face becoming more red.

"Ri…Rikou-sama?"

"Waaah, forget what I just said Tsurara, just take a good rest. Goodnight and see you tomorrow"

"Wait Rikou-sama!"

Attempting to chase her master, her body won't listen. Knowing this, she simply sat on top on her futon clenching it and spoke the words what she truly want to say to Rikou.

"It's you Rikou-sama. The one I cherish the most. I like you Rikou-sama."

Holding tightly the cloth of her futon, she glanced one last time outside before travelling to dreamland.

"If only you knew Rikou-sama, I would be super happy and be the only woman who will stay by your side forever."

Saying this while murmuring at her sleep until she was fully venturing the world of dreams.

* * *

Morning came already; the other yokais were already awake doing their chores and duties. As usual, the top aide was up early. After that goodnight sleep, she regain her energy and began washing and fixing for breakfast. Finishing early, she then went to her master's room that is still sleeping. It was Sunday, a rest day for students and busy day for the yokais for it will be the day they will give their weekly reports. Arriving to his room, she let out a sigh then slowly call out her master.

"Rikou-sama, it's already morning it is time to wake up. Breakfast is ready"

"…"

"Rikou-sama, are you awake, I'm opening the door"

Without any response, she didn't hesitate to open the door. Upon entering his room, she witnesses her master still sleeping soundly. Looking at him with warm smile, she sat next to him while waiting for him to wake up. Shortly, the one-fourth yokai finally manage to open his eyes.

"…..Tsu….Tsurara?"

"Good morning Rikou-sama?"

Blinking a few times, he regains his proper senses.

"Tsurara, what time is it?"

"It's 10:30am Rikou-sama"

"…."

"….."

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

"Uwaaah…..Rikou-sama!"

After shouting, he immediately stood up then began running towards his closet and getting his uniform. Panicking that he might be late, he was interrupted by his trusted aide.

"Uhmm…Rikou-sama we ha-"

"Now's not the time to talk Tsurara, were going to be late and why are you still in yokai form, you know you can't be in that form at school"

"The truth is Rikou-sama.."

"What is it Tsurara, make it quick"

"Today is Sunday and we have no classes"

"…"

"….."

"Oh yeah….I forgot"

"He-he-he"

Tsurara made a fake laugh just to cheer his disappointed master whose forehead is leaning to the wall and saying himself an idiot for not remembering it was Sunday.

"Th..Thank you Tsurara for reminding me..well what's for breakfast?"

"Uhmmm…Well Wakana-sama made your favorite food Rikou-sama, and she said that if you won't wake up after five minutes, your grandfather might eat it"

"Oh no he won't, that selfish old man"

"Hehe, you better hurry Rikou-sama, four minutes has passed, you got only one minute left"

"Really? Then I won't be staying here idly and better get my favorite meal."

Running directly towards the dining area, he stopped and returned to his aide and grabbed her by the hand who is still in his room fixing his futon. Shocked, she glanced at the man holding her hand and asked.

"Ri…Rikou-sama, where are you taking me?"

"What are you talking about Tsurara, we are going to have our breakfast….together"

Smiling at her, the ice maiden can't help but smile back with her cheeks a bit red and was happy that her master is looking out for her. The two rushed towards the dining area, holding hands like a runaway couple.

* * *

The day ended in a flash; after eating a full breakfast, meeting with the other yokai region heads and patrolling the city, Rikou was beat. It's been a week that he hasn't transform to his night form, he can feel that his human body is not really up to do heavy duties especially yokai duties. Walking along the corridor leading to his room he heard something he can't believe.

"Hey, hey. Did you hear the news, the yuki-onna is leaving the Nura house"

"Really, it is such a waste for her to leave early"

"Maybe she can't take it staying in here"

"She must be having problems that she can't even open up to us"

"Will **he **be alright even she is gone in this place?"

"Come on now guys, he is not that weak, he became the Lord of Pandemonium and fears nothing. Why would he crumble down for a very little problem, I'm sure he will be okay."

Rikou, who is hiding and listening the conversation of the other yokai felt an urge of uneasiness and mixed feelings. Not knowing what emotion he should feel right now, he began to sweat now that he recalled that they said that the yuki-onna is leaving the Nura house. An important person suddenly popped out in his mind making him tremble and clench his fist hard. Thinking no more, he desperately looks his top aide whom he trusted and cared the most.

"Tsurara"

Running hard finding her, he called her name gently. Startling the other yokai who is walking around the house, he didn't care at all because what's inside his mind was only his aide. His one and irreplaceable yuki-onna, Tsurara.

Nearing his limits, he saw the familiar figure he thought he might lose of he won't do anything.

"TSURARA!"

Running towards the yuki-onna who was startled of his call turn her back to face him.

"Ri….Rikou-sama, what's wrong is there something wro-"

She was cut-off by a warm embrace that made her body weak and tremble. Her heart wasn't ready for that surprise attack her master gave. Doesn't want to misunderstand, she tried to push her master back but as more she wants to let go, the embrace tightens making her immobile. Not sure what's going on and her face flush red, she asked the man holding her.

"Ri….Rikou-sama, wha..what are you do….doing..is something wro-"

"Please don't go!"

"Wha..what?"

"Please don't go Tsurara, please don't leave me, stay with me forever I beg you!"

"Ri…Rikou-sama?"

"I don't know the reason why are you leaving but please don't go. I can't live without you; I will be sad and lonely if I can't sense your presence or not seeing you even for just a day."

"Ehhhh..?"

Hearing his honest and shaking voice, the ice maiden can't help but feel happy and embarrass then began holding his clothes tight.

"Rikou-sama….."

"Tsurara, please don't go, don't leave your masters' side; I don't want to lose another important person in my life"

Not noticing the other yokai who is witnessing the scene Rikou finally made his resolve before Tsurara can explain about the leaving thing.

"Rikou-sama, the truth is tha-"

"I don't want to know but please hear me out okay?"

Interrupted by his reason, Tsurara then lend her ears to her master who is still embracing her.

"I don't know where to start but I know I got to say this to you before it's too late"

"At first, I don't know what this feelings are…..i don't know if it is a feeling to care or the protect but sometimes I wish these feelings doesn't exist"

"…."

"I was confuse if this feelings were true or not but as time passes by, I started to notice what feeling I am having all this time."

"…."

"When I am with you, I became relax and have a tranquil feeling. Your warm smile and gentle soft voice sooths my mind and your beautiful eyes that captivates any person that came contact with it makes my hearts skip a beat made me have this strange feelings"

"…."

"I was happy and so lucky to have a friend and an aide like you is at my side."

"…."

"But, knowing that you were leaving the Nura house, my heart began to break into pieces and my mind went to blank. I was scared. I was afraid that the most important person I have will disappear in front me. I became desperate and thinking that I will never get you back if I let you go….so Tsurara, I will tell you something very important and I want you to listen well"

Knowing that Rikou was really misunderstanding something, Tsurara tried to cut him off but was shocked at the words that came out next in his mouth.

"I like you…."

"Wha-?"

"I like you Oikawa Tsurara…..that's why I don't want you to leave. Stay by my side forever, please, don't go!"

"Ri….Rikou-sama….."

The ice maiden was astounded by his words. Can't comprehend the emotions welling up inside her, she simply replied him back with words he didn't anticipated to hear.

"I like you too…Rikou-sama"

"*gasp*"

"I like you….I like you so much Rikou-sama…."

"Tsurara, Yes, I like you too my one and only yuki-onna so please, don't leave me, don't go"

"About that Rikou-sama…"

She freed herself from his embrace and said the truth to her master.

"I'm not really leaving the Nura house…"

"….."

"…..."

"…huh?"

"I'm not leaving the Nura house"

"But, but, the other yokais said that a yuki-onna is leaving the Nura house early and I only thought about the only yuki-onna I knew in the Nura house and that's you Tsurara."

"Well, I guess I forgot to inform you something….Rikou-sama"

"What do you mean you 'forgot' to inform me?"

Tsurara began rolling both of her pointing fingers in and spilled the beans.

"The truth is that, I forgot to tell you that my mother visited the Nura house early this morning and went somewhere outside town while you were sleeping in your room"

"So, the yuki-onna they were talking about was Setsura-san?"

"Ye….yes."

"But, but I don't get the leaving part"

"Mother said that she is making stop in the Nura house because she wants to take a rest before leaving to a journey."

"A journey?"

"Yes, she plans to travel to the other regions in Japan. "

"So that's how it is huh…."

"Yeah, I guess that's it Rikou-sama. Sorry for not telling you."

"I…It's ok Tsurara, we make mistakes time to time anyway"

"Really Rikou, then if you didn't misunderstand that Tsurara was not leaving then you won't sort out your feelings like what you did a while ago..hmph.."

A bit late to react to the words he heard, he turns his back around to face the man who said those words. Remembering also that the Lord of Pandemonium the yokais were talking about was this guy and not he himself, he felt relive and somewhat happy. Knowing that man was his grandfather who was smiling and next to him was Tsurara's mother, he can't help but start stuttering the words he want to speak but no use because of his embarrassment. Noticing now that they were other yokais witnessed his confession to Tsurara, he really felt that he wants to die…to die because of shame.

"Whoa….Rikou-sama is in love with yuki-onna?"

"Well it's natural because they were together for a long time now"

"Yeah yeah, and looks like, we are going to have a fourth heir soon…"

"Haha, kids these days, can't hold back"

Different comments were heard by the two love birds who is embarrass and blushing red. Can't hold enough pressure inside him, he made a loud scream that startle everyone except his grandfather who is slowly blowing his smoke pipe.

"Everyone, I will confirm it right now. I won't hide my feelings anymore so that I won't regret anything"

Letting out his words, he glanced at the ice maiden whose eyes is still widen after the confession

"I like Tsurara, so if anyone got a problem with that, you will have to face me"

Looking intently at every yokai around him except his grandfather who care nonetheless made a terrified expression and began to shiver in fear. Rikou, who is still at his day form even if it is night, he overwhelmed the others without releasing any fear. Noticing this, Nurarihyon then made a comment to himself.

"Looks like my grandson matured a little bit.."

Blowing the smoke out in his pipe, he look back at the two near the sakura tree were their red faces are visible because of the moonlight.

"Ri…Rikou-sama…."

"What is it Tsurara?"

"Well, I know that you li,,,like me but at first I thought you like Ienaga-san?"

"Tsurara, what are you saying, Kana is just a childhood friend that's all."

'But, but, when your together, you were so happy and when you walk side by side I can't help but feel….."

"Jealous?"

"Ehhhh….uhmmm…"

"Hahaha, there's no need to be jealous this time Tsurara…."

"Wha…what..I…I'm not jealous…it is just tha-"

"No need to worry, because the person who will stay by side will be you…Tsurara"

"Ehhhh…..but, but Rikou-sama, am I worthy to stay by your side, you know I can be a klutz's sometime and I can't even protect you properly and there's even more beautiful and prettier girls compared to me"

"I don't care how rich or how gorgeous beautiful women may pass in front of me but they can never compare the woman who will be walking beside me…"

Saying this he walked towards the ice maiden whose eyes widen, putting his other arm around her waist and his other arm on her neck pulling her closer until their lips met. The other witnesses were shocked at the event right in front of their eyes. Nurarihyon who stop for a moment blowing from his smoke pipe made a small smile while in his side; the older yuki-onna covered her mouth with her sleeves because of the shock. Seeing her in that state, he said to her.

"Looks like your daughter has greater charm than you, Setsura"

"Shu…..Shut-up Nurarihyon…and don't call me by my first name you pervert."

Nurarihyon let out a big laugh while returning back blowing his smoke pipe then start heading towards his room knowing what the possible outcome and Setsura followed him while glancing back at her daughter with a proud smile.

After the kiss, the two stared each other closely as their forehead leaning each other. Never cared what the other yokais looking at them doing, they turn and gaze towards the bright night sky. It was filled with a lot of stars and made the young couple smile. Learning their true feelings, the couple head towards the sakura tree then start climbing to Rikou's night form favorite spot in the tree. Now sitting on the branch, Tsurara whose back is leaning in Rikou's day form chest, her face still burns up and liking the feeling she felt that time but she ask something because she was curious to know the reason.

"Say Rikou-sama, why haven't you transformed in your night form for a week?"

"Well, I made a bet with my other self that I can do any task without his help for two weeks"

"Ahhh, I see…"

"Why did you ask all of a sudden..?"

"I am just curious Rikou-sama, that's all"

"Really..?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm…."

"Rikou-sama, are you alright?"

"Tsurara, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly"

As he was saying this, he embrace Tsurara tightly and making his face closer to hers and said.

"Who do you like the most Tsurara, my day from or my night form?"

"Ehhhh…..Ri—Rikou-sama…but.."

"No buts, I just want your honest answer"

"Uhmmmm…."

"…"

"Well…."

"Who is it…?"

"How can I say this but I li-"

"You like my night form do you?"

Before she can finish her sentence she was interrupted by Rikou now looking sad and felt defeated.

"Wha-"

"I can understand why. He is cool and handsome and stronger than this form"

"Ri….Rikou-sama it's not what you thi-"

"It's ok Tsurara, I don't really mind but its ju-"

Without finishing his explanation, he was interrupted by wet gentle lips while a hand had pushed his head down. Seeing Tsurara closing her eyes while kissing him, he felt embarrass and his heart beat fast and his face is burning up.

Ending the kiss, the ice maiden looked at her master with beautiful eyes that made Rikou feel more embarrass and flushed. Trying to avoid the gaze, he receives an explanation from the woman he was holding in his arms.

"I think you know who I like Rikou-sama?"

Hearing this, Rikou made a warm smile and can't help but feel happy and relieve.

"You really are honest, Tsurara"

Both returns gazing towards the dark sky, the couple sitting at the branch of the sakura tree resumed having their best moments together under the moonlight raining down upon them.

* * *

**Phew. Trying to make it short but can't help it.**

**Rate and review everyone.**

**:D**


End file.
